White Lighter
by anny385
Summary: Tony finally gets back his wings after having them clipped.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Charmed" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators. Please don't sue because I have no money.

White lighter

He arrived home with a pizza he had just gotten from his favorite pizza place. He was hungry and tired and was glad that it was a Friday. He loved his job helping those that couldn't help themselves. He remembered a time a long time ago that he had his wings and had helped good witches. He had even for a little while helped the Charmed One's before Leo took over. He liked Leo he remembered helping him with men on the battlefield and was the same age as Leo when he had died. The elders had clipped his wings and he never was told why.

He ate his pizza and was just putting things away when there was a blue orb taking the place of a human. He was surprised to see Leo standing there and in white robes meaning that he was an Elder now. He wondered why he was there.

"Hello, Tony."

"Hey, Leo. What are you doing?"

"I'm finally an Elder and I'm giving your wings back."

"I can't anymore. I have a job."

"I know. I've been watching you and know you work as a federal agent. We need your help though and I am giving you your wings back. You are now a White lighter."

Just to see if it was true he orbed in and out and turned to Leo.

"I need you to be the Charmed One's white lighter. You need to come with me right now. You need to see them and they need to see you. There's a new sister, which is why you need to do this. Prue died and now there's a half sister named Paige."

Tony nodded and they both orbed out of the apartment.

"Tony." Phoebe said as she hugged the newly turned white lighter again.

"You remember me?"

"Of course we remember you."

"Good to see you again, Tony." Piper said as she too hugged the white lighter.

"Leo told us that you are going to be our white lighter once again." Piper said and then continued, "This is our sister Paige. Paige this was once our white lighter before Leo took over."

"Hello, Paige. It's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too."

Tony made his goodbyes and went back to his apartment and was suddenly there was a movement in back of him. He knew who it was, but he wondered why he was here.

"Hey, boss."

"You have some explaining to do, DiNozzo."

"I am not actually in my 30's boss. I died a very long time ago and because I was helping people during my life the Powers that be decided that I would become a white lighter. A white lighter is someone who is a supernatural being. We help good witches and when we are called we go to the witches, so we can help them. I am not the only white lighter. My wings were clipped years ago, but recently got them back."

"So you will be disappearing during a case?"

"Yes. It might be during the case, or if I'm not working. We never know when we will be needed."

"So what can you do?"

"I can heal someone else and orb something to me." He said as he called the magazine that was on the table to him.

"I understand, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I had said it? You probably would have needed proof and I couldn't do anything like this because my wings were clipped."

"You're right. Without proof I would have thought that you were crazy."

"So why are you here?"

"I thought you were sick because you were acting weird today."

"Just had stuff on my mind. I wasn't sick and now I never will be, or until they decide to take back my wings."

"That's why you got sick with the plague?"

"Yes, if I had my wings I would have never been close to deaths door."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome, but you are the only one that will get to know who I really am. I can't be telling anybody else. You know that you can't tell anybody else right?"

"I understand the need for secrecy, Tony. I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you, boss."

"See you on Monday, DiNozzo."

"See you on Monday, Boss." Tony smiled as he saw his boss walk towards the door and step out. He was glad that Gibbs knew because he knew that Gibbs would have been mad at him if he constantly disappeared during cases.

The End


End file.
